


Noises

by CreepyLittleLullaby



Series: Silent Train Rides [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Deaf Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Lemon, M/M, Mute Eren Yeager, Short Eren Yeager, Smut, Submissive Eren Yeager, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyLittleLullaby/pseuds/CreepyLittleLullaby
Summary: This brat was going to be the death of Levi.Just a small tease. Comment below if you want the full lemon scene.





	1. Noises

How much of a tease this damn brat was, and the idiot would never even know. The little noises he would make that would drive Levi up the wall. The soft sighs of comfort that would leave those gorgeous pink lips when they cuddled on the couch. The silent giggles Levi would be rewarded with when he tickled the other. Or told a really shitty joke.The quiet ‘ahs’ and stuttered, slurred, broken moans that Eren would make when Levi pressed in on him. Lips colliding for a sloppy passionate kiss that left Levi feeling electrified only to get on an even higher cloud nine when those noises would roll off the others lips. All unknown to the deaf brunet. Or the screams that would leave Eren’s lips when they decided to play it a little dirty and rough. The one time that Eren had squirmed beneath him. Red in the face and panting, a garbled mess of sounds leaving his mouth, and some in particularly that caught Levi’s attention.

Sounds that almost resembled his name. A nonsense and pleasure ridden stuttering slur, but his name nether the less. Levi was pretty damn sure that was also the time Levi got damn close to fucking that beautiful body with turquoise eyes and fucking soft to the touch bronze skin into the mattress. Not that Eren seemed to mind. Eyes closed with a mouth open and silent screams, sometimes not so silent, leaving his lips. 

Innocent or not, it’s always fucking sexy to him and god damn it sometimes it was hard to take. His poor old heart didn’t stand a chance when it came to this gorgeous, sexy, alluring boy. The way those turquoise eyes shined in happiness. Shining brown hair, naturally fluff. He knew that because of the times Eren had showered at the house. With and without Levi himself. And even using Levi shampoo, which kept Levi’s own undercut smooth, still fluffed up to soft perfection. Perfect to run Levi’s fingers through and not get caught in tangles or snares.

Even now, as Eren lay beside him. Breathing softly, Levi took great pleasure in driving him just as crazy as Eren was driving him with the moans leaving into the air. Though Levi didn’t mind so much knowing that he was also making the other just as desperate. Judging by the frequency of the sounds escaping the other’s mouth as Levi ghost his breath over Eren’s neck. Leaving kisses, hickies, and love bites all over the other.

However today seemed to be full of surprises as Eren had one of his moments. The moments where he forgets his bashfulness and gains a dominant streak. Pulling away and immediately spinning on Levi’s lap to bring his hand up to pin and trap Levi to the couch. Panting with a red face as he forced his lips onto Levi’s. Pressing his body against Levi’s and grinding slowly against the other. Levi felt the smirk of the others lips and smile against the kiss himself. Letting the other have his fun.

He’d show him who was in charge later. Things were always more fun when he let Eren out to play for a little bit anyway. Sitting back and letting the smaller brunet take the wheel for a spin of control. Until Levi decided enough was enough and used his hands to playfully give the other’s rump a squeeze before flipping them over. Earning himself an adorable whimper. Levi grin widely and dangerously, getting a lustful and anticipating look from the other. Teal eyes glazed over and hooded with the desiring emotion. Levi kneaded the covered flesh to coax more sounds out of the other as his lips clashed with the others.

Eren’s eyes opened again half lidded as Levi voice rumbled lowly into the air.

“Me. You. Bedroom. /Now/” 

And there were no disagreements at all as Levi lifted the other up. Long tan  
legs wrapping around the other’s waist as Levi easily carried him to the bedroom. Closing the door with his foot with a satisfying click.

Eren didn’t walk straight (at least without limping) the next morning.


	2. Exclusive Extra Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ask, and I deliver. Though this will be it until maybe another smutty one shot comes along for this series ;)

Levi barely even heard the door click shut, only paying mind to the tan male in his arms that was softly writhing in his grasp. Panting with a cherry red blush on his cheeks that let Levi read his desperation and need like an open book as he softly dropped the German boy onto the bed. Letting him flop down and bounce freely for only a moment before Levi was on top of him. Ripping his own shirt and the others shirt off before trapping the alluring teal eyed boy. Limbs to either side to cage the other as Levi shoved his lips against the others and forced his tongue into the others mouth.

Warm and soft described pretty much all of Eren, but nothing compared to his taste or just the addictive drug that his simple presence was. The soft, high pitched keening or moans that left the others lips as Levi incited a fight for dominance. Or the sound of frustration and wriggling when Levi lifted his hips, teasing the other by not letting them grind together. Because even though Levi wanted it too, he knew making Eren wait for it would drive the boy mad. Thus, sex was a little bit more playful and fun. Seeing the other glare up at him with those teal eyes, the building of frustrated tears welling up, but Eren not upset enough to not let Levi kiss them away. Giving in and only arching his back silently as Levi trailed his lips down the others jaw, stopping to give a careful, but rougher love bite to the other’s nape. Making one of the louder moans that Eren made. As well as making that same noise that drove Levi up this wall in the first   
place.

“Eee-vi!” A little broken sounding and nasally, but what was to be expected from a boy who might not even be aware of what his tongue was trying to say. But either way it almost made Levi’s eyes roll into the back of his head. Losing all of his will to tease the other and urging him to get on with it. Running a hand down the other’s chest, the toned and firm muscles twitching under his touch as the boy closed his eyes, tilting his head and taking in heavier breaths. Breaths that turned into crooning moans as Levi’s hand went into the others waist band. Wrapping his hand around Eren’s underwear covered erection. Eren peeked up at him when Levi didn’t move, making Levi smirk as he spoke slowly. Knowing full well that Eren could and would read his lips. 

“Is it painful to be this hard this quick Eren? Naughty boy.” A whine of indignation left Eren’s lips before he choked on it as the feeling of Levi tugging his jeans and underwear down his thighs and holding his member in his hand. Skin to skin. His eyes clenched shut, meaning he missed Levi’s other words. “Don’t worry dear. I’ll take care of you.” So, it came to no surprise that when Levi suddenly enveloped the tip of Eren’s erection between his lips it came as a jolting shock to the other. Eren making a surprised squeal and groan. Levi almost shuddered at the sound.

God, the other was just too sexy with those sounds. Hands in Levi’s hair and legs trying to wrap around Levi’s shoulders. Kicking away his jeans to do just that without disturbing the raven’s position around the other’s cock. Back arched and nearly his whole face, neck, and ears red. Levi was overwhelmed with just how lucky he was. He was the only one to hear these sounds. The only one to see Eren unravel before his very eyes. The only one to grasp those perfectly muscled thighs as Eren moaned under his tongue. 

Very lucky.

Smiling at his thoughts, he looked up through his lashes at the other. Moaning around the others length. Smirking as the other tried to thrash at the sensation, only to be held down from Levi’s hands holding his hips down. Not letting him buck up into Levi’s mouth. Levi continued this for a while. Moaning, bobbing his head up and down the other until the other’s back was almost arched into an unhealthy angle. Toes curling and grip tight in his hair, a tell tale sign that Eren was close as Levi pulled away with a pop. Making Eren give a sound of disappointment, but still letting Levi go by releasing his legs and hands grip. Levi crawling up the other with his new found freedom. Their lips and tongues clashing in another battle as Levi’s hand reached into the night stand, pulling out a bottle of lube and a couple of condoms. One or two falling to the floor in his haste.

Eh, he’d clean it up later. He had more important matters. Like the brat underneath him that was grabbing at his pants with greedy hands. Unzipping and under buttoning them and trying to yank them down all without breaking the kiss. Levi internally rolled his eyes. Needy brat.

Ah well, he’d give the brat what he wants soon enough. Pulling away from   
the brunet for a moment to sit up on his knees. Tugging off his jeans and throwing them off to be forgotten on the floor as he grabbed the others knees. Spreading the two limbs apart and fitting himself between the long tan appendages as he uncapped the lube and drizzled it onto his fingers. Rubbing it to warm it up and lazily looking down at the other with a smug expression. Eren only giving a weak narrowing of those teal eyes before he gave in. Relaxing underneath the other and giving in to the fact that he did in fact need to be prepped. He wasn’t someone who could do it only some spit as lube or without fingers stretching him out first, no matter how many times they had sex. It was just a fact. But neither Eren nor Levi seemed to mind. In fact the latter seemed to enjoy doting on the other, as well as driving him wild with only his fingers teasing all the right places without ever actually throwing Eren off that ledge. 

A gasp and a stuttered choking moan left Eren’s mouth as Levi pressed one digit against the others entrance. Circling around the tight muscle gently, urging the other to relax, which happened given a few moments. Letting Levi ease the finger into the other with a few soft sounds from Eren. Levi had the fleeting thought that as vocal as Eren was during sex, he felt that if the other had his hearing again he’d be even louder. All the time. He could just imagine an over excited Eren, clinging to him and chatting excitedly. Talking dirty in whispers. Screaming his name while Levi snapped his hips into him…

Well, they did send some provoking text messages. And Levi could proudly say that he got Eren pretty close to screaming for him at times. None of his previous partners had down that now had they? No. Since he was Eren’s first. And going to be his last. Eren was blissfully all his.

Breaking out of his thoughts, Levi went back to the task at hand. Twisting his finger in the other until Eren was loose enough to add another finger. Scissoring his digits into the brunet boy and practically making Eren melt against him. Hips bucking to fuck himself further onto Levi’s fingers. Encouraging Levi to add the last finger into Eren and smirking as he curled the appendages and thrusted them upwards. Eren making a loud sound as his back arched to an impossible angle. Hands reaching onto Levi’s upper back and digging his dull nails in harshly. Levi let out a soft rumbling growl at slight sting in his back. It only proved to spur him further. Pulling his fingers out of the constantly constricting warmth of Eren. Making Eren open his clenched eyes and Levi ripped the condom open with his teeth. Making Eren stare intensely at the action. It seemed the sight of Levi on his knees and looking down at him was turning him on even more as Levi pressed Eren’s legs farther apart, leaning forward to be face to face with Eren as Levi grinded his erection into the other. Maneuvering his length to the others entrance. Eren’s eyes found his and the kept the contact as Levi slowly moved his hips into the other. Watching each other for signs of pain or pleasure as Levi finally was to the hilt. Eren’s body shook and his nails dug into his back as he struggled to relax at the intrusion in his body. Holding onto Levi for dear life until the discomfort and burning stretch faded away. Leaving Eren panting as he finally moved his hips. Giving the other the permission to continue as Levi almost sighed in relief. Rolling his hips into the other. Causing a small moan and a whimper to sound out from those plush pink lips. Levi smirked, moving his lips down to abuse the other’s neck as he picked up a steady pace and rhythm. Eren mewled and clawed at his back. Wrapping those long legs around his waist. Levi smirked as he grinded his hips into the other. Reaching deep into the man beneath him. Feeling the hot walls constantly tightening and loosening around him. Levi let out a low moan against Eren’s skin. Letting the other feel the vibrations from his mouth since the other could not hear him. Picking up the pace to thrust his hips into the other harder and deeper. Reveling in the keening and nonsense noises babbling out of the other. Having been so close to orgasm before the wait had maybe him more sensitive as Levi panted heavily. Groaning. Oh god Eren was getting tighter on him. The other was close and so was he.

No, he was a man and dammit if he would come before his boyfriend he would lose his pride. Not today. He wasn’t that old yet. So, Levi decided to help his partner along by sliding his hand down the others chest. His hand making contact with the swollen and angry red erection. Levi swiped his thumb along the tip, wiping away some precum and messing with the fore skin on the head of Eren’s member. Making the boy near scream with a moan and none cohesive syllables. The boy was closer now, especially when Levi pumped him in rhythm to the thrusts. Angling his hips just right and Eren let out a slurred yell as white splashed out and his insides tightened against Levi almost painfully. Making Levi let out a choked moan as his eyes almost rolled into his head and his own release was triggered. Spilling his cum into the condom and collapsing to the side of his partner as they panted in sync. Calming down from the high and cloud nine of pleasure. Breathing and just enjoying the closeness of each other. Arms entangled. Levi almost didn’t realize he hadn’t pulled out until Eren clenched around him again. Causing his own member to twitch with a soft groan from himself. Which gained him a teal eyed stare with a smirk and a mischievous brat rolling over on top of him and rolling his hips. A hand splayed out onto his come splattered chest. Uttering out a nasally sound as he smirked down at Levi who had propped himself onto his elbows.

“Ah-gan.” 

And who was Levi to decline the gorgeous brat.

All he could say was that he was in for one hell of a night.


End file.
